


The Origin of Love (Dragon Age Kiss Meme)

by kiwilynn13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, also it will have some, don't mind me, kiss meme, more pairings will be added as this goes, of course, this will most likely be just a lot of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilynn13/pseuds/kiwilynn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss meme from tumblr, probably going to just be drabbles. Will include pairings I've done in my playthroughs of Dragon Age, so most likely it will have Cullen/Trevelyan, Solas/Lavellan, Bull/Trevelyan, Blackwall/Trevelyan, Hawke/Fenris, Alistair/Cousland, and also my favorite non canon ship, Varric/Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen/Trevelyan

Jane Trevelyan woke to a loud snore by her side. She glanced over to see Cullen so sound asleep, so content, that she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her face.

Sleeping next to him was so new; they had only been together for a few months. Yet there was something so familiar about the way his body wrapped around her’s. Two pieces made to come together.

One of Cullen’s arms was wrapped around her bare waist while the other was placed under her head. Jane attempted to wriggle free, but it was no use. Cullen was out. There was only one thing to do.

She tilted her head up to his and kissed him. Nothing. He did absolutely nothing. He didn’t move a single muscle.

Jane slowly turned herself more into his arms until she was lying facing him.

“Cullen?” she whispered.

No response, only another snore.

Jane quietly laughed to herself. It was going to take more to wake up her sleeping commander.

She placed her hands on his side and slowly began to tickle him. She watched his face, waiting for any sign of a reaction.

A small smile was making its way onto his face. Cullen’s hand twitched on her hip. And then, before she even knew what happened, she was pinned below him, her hands above her head and his legs on either side of her. For being hard to wake up, he sure had fast reflexes.

“Good morning,” Jane laughed innocently.

Cullen’s leaned down and kissed her, slow but full of passion. Jane kissed him back, trying to hold back her laughter the whole time.

He broke away first and began his revenge. When it came to tickling, Cullen was merciless.

When he was finally done with his torture, he moved off of her and laid back down.

Jane looked over at him, and he at her, two foolish grins plastered across their faces.

“Good morning,” he said.

Maker, she loved this man.


	2. Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric/Hawke

No one said much of anything after the battle at Adamant. The loss of Stroud hit Hawke like a punch to the stomach. Varric felt there was nothing he could say that would make it better. So, he lay with her in their tent in silence. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn’t sleeping. Her mind was still clouded with thoughts of the Nightmare.

If he was being honest with himself, his mind hadn’t moved on from what the Nightmare said either. Once again, Hawke had been in danger because of him. If something had happened to her...no, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, think about it.

Losing her would almost certainly destroy him. A life without her by his side wasn’t a life worth living. Maker, he didn’t even want to think about it.

Varric looked down at her only to be greeted with her familiar green eyes staring back. Her head was lying on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He knew her mind was still swimming. She needed him to anchor her back into reality. She was alive. She had survived by some miracle yet again.

Hawke buried her face into his chest. He could feel the quiet tears soak into his shirt. Varric vowed to himself that he would never let her be put into danger again. He had convinced her not to go to Weisshaupt and come back to Skyhold with him, so at least for the near future he could be by her side and keep her safe.

But this was Hawke he was trying to protect and that was just it, she didn’t need his protection no matter how badly he wanted to give it.

So he would hold her, and comfort her, and wipe away her tears when she needed it, but he knew that when the time came that she needed to get back into the action, there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha remember when I wanted to update this regularly? That didn't happen at all! Bear with me, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing.
> 
> This one was a little shorter. I'm trying to work on writing scenes with no dialogue, and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!
> 
> ps. if anyone has read my other varric/hawke story, this is sort of a small after scene for that!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
